Counter Attack
by Major144
Summary: A story after "Wild Wipeout". Lothor and his army have defeated the evil rangers. But all is not well. The evil Sensei Kanoi Watanabe is out for revenge. He plans to release some evil zords to attack the city. Lothor and his forces must build their own zords to defend the city and put an end to Sensei Kanoi Watanabe.
1. Chapter 1 Release the Zords

Counter Attack  
Chapter 1 Release the Zords  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

Deep in an underground lair the evil Sensei Kanoi Watanabe was wondering what happened to his nephew and the rest of the evil power rangers. He scratched his furry little chin in puzzlement. He called out to his cybernetic minion.  
"Cyber Dustin. Come out here I need you to use your computer expertise to find out what happened to my evil power rangers." He said.  
A figure appeared in a flash of light. The figure looked like Dustin the evil yellow ranger only he was wearing a lab coat and looked a bit more sophisticated.  
"Good day to you sir. Your fur looks splendid today." Said Cyber Dustin.  
"Never mind that. Get on the computer and figure out what happened to the ranger!" Ordered Kanoi.  
"Right away sir." Said Cyber Dustin.  
He went to a computer and started typing and searching.  
"Have you found anything?" Asked Kanoi.  
"Yes. It seems your brother Mayor Lothor gathered a small army to battle the rangers and won." Said Cyber Dustin.  
"What!?" Shouted Kanoi. "Let me see!" He said as he got closer to the video screen.  
On the screen footage of the battle was being displayed. Kanoi watched in shock as one by one all his rangers were comically defeated by Lothor and his army.  
"Inconceivable!" He screamed.  
"Carefully sir remember your blood pressure." Said Cyber Dustin.  
"Shut up you!" Shouted Kanoi. "First my goodie two shoes brother stopes me from taking over the city with an army of ninjas by turning me into a guinea pig and convincing my ninjas that evil is wrong! Now he's gathered an army and defeated my nephew and the other rangers!" He screamed.  
Kanoi stood there breathing hard until he finally regained his composure.  
"We need to counter attack." He said. "What kind of weapons do we have that we can use to strike fear back into the city?" He asked.  
"Well we still have the zords. We can control them from here. We have the Storm Megazord, the Thunder Megazord, and the Samurai Star Megazord which can make a couple of copies of itself." Said Cyber Dustin.  
"That's five zords. That's good. Prepare to release them. It's time for my brother and everyone else in the world to know what happens when they interfere in my business." Said Kanoi.  
"Right away sir." Said Cyber Dustin as he typed in some codes to release the zords.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Threat

Counter Attack  
Chapter 2 A Threat  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.  
It was a beautiful day in Blue Bay Harbor. Lothor and those who had aided him in defeating the rangers were having a party in the park. Lothor smiled and looked at his troops having fun. Marah, Kapri, Shimazu, and his Kalzks were dancing. The others were playing limbo. Motodrone and Vexacus were holding a limbo stick as Zurgane, Choobo and some Kalzks competed to see who could go the lowest. Lothor sipped some punch everything was at peace. All of a sudden the sky turned dark and started lightning and thundering. Everybody looked at the sky confused. Three gigantic figures as tall as buildings appeared in the city. It was the Hurricane Megazord, the Thunder Megazord, and the Samurai Star Megazord! The Star Samurai Megazord made a couple of copies of it's self. Now there were five zords! The zords started smashing buildings to bits with fist and lasers. Lothor and his army watched the acts of destruction in horror. After a few minutes the zords stopped. A small panel in the Hurricane Megazord opened up and a projector appeared. The projector displayed a gigantic hologram of the evil Sensei Kanoi Watanabe.  
"It's a giant guinea pig!" Shouted Zurgane.  
"Hello people of Blue Bay Harbor I'm Sensei Kanoi Watanabe. I'm the leader of the power rangers. In resent events your mayor has gather a small army and defeated my rangers. You think with the rangers defeated you are safe. Your are greatly mistaken. If my rangers are not returned to me in a week I will release these zords onto your city and destroy everything!" Said Kanoi. "For now think of what I'm capable of. I'm sure you'll make the right decision. Have a nice day." He said as the hologram disappeared. The zords marched off and disappeared from view. Lothor called to his secretary Motodrone.  
"Gather everyone up. We need to go back to the ship and think up a counter attack." He said.  
Motodrone nodded and started gathering everyone up.  
"I don't how will do it but will think of something." He though as he looked at the destroyed buildings.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Plans

Counter Attack  
Chapter 3 Plans  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

Lothor and his army were back at his ship. They were all in a meeting room discussing the current threat. Lothor called the everyone to order.  
"Alright settle down everyone. We face a great threat. We must think of something to deal with our current situation. Do any of you have any suggestions?" Asked Lothor.  
Everybody looked at one another. Vexacus raised his hand. Lothor called on him.  
"What to you have?" Asked Lothor.  
"We could use the weapons on the ship here to strike at the zords from the sky." Said Vexacus.  
"That's a good idea. But we might damage the city and theres a chance one of the zords will dodge the strike and attack and destroy the ship." Explained Lothor.  
Everyone muttered in agreement. Zurgane raised his hand. Lothor called on him.  
"We can build our own zords to do battle with the evil zords." Said Zurgane.  
"That's a good idea. Fight zords with zords." Said Lothor.  
Everyone agreed to the plan.  
"Who's going to be our zord pilots?" Asked Choobo.  
"I guess I'll be a pilot sense I'm the leader." Said Lothor. "But who else?" He asked.  
"We're going to pilot our own zords along side you uncle." Said Marah.  
"Yeah." Said Kapri.  
"Alright you can both come. But we need to more zord pilots." Said Lothor.  
He thought for a moment. He pointed at Shimazu and Zurgane.  
"Shimazu you are clever and Zurgane you look like your good with machines. You will both join us." Said Lothor.  
"That you. This is a great honor." Said Shimazu.  
"You have my support." Said Zurgane.  
"Ok that's settled." Said Lothor. "Now who will build us five zords?" He asked.  
Zurgane steeped up.  
"I will, but I'll need some help." He said.  
"Motodrone stepped up.  
"I will help I'm good with machines." He said.  
"That's good, but will need one more person who's good with machines." Said Zurgane.  
"I think I know someone who'll be glad to help." Said Marah. "Follow me we need to pick someone up." She said as she left the ship.  
Lothor, Zurgane, and Motodrone followed Marah to a machine shop. There were an assortment of machines in different states of construction. There were many human and alien workers. Marah walked up to a bright red female robot. The robot wore a name tag that read Beevil.  
"Hey Beevil." Said Marah.  
"Hey Marah. What brings you here?" Said Beevil.  
"We got a tough job for you." Said Marah.  
"I'm listening." Said Beevil.  
"You are going to help build five zords in one week." Said Marah.  
"Sounds tough but I'm in." Said Beevil.  
"Great." Said March as she hugged Beevil.  
Introductions were made and they went back to the ship.  
"I got my building crew and my pilots picked out now I just have hope for the best." Though Lothor.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 A Story From the Past

Counter Attack  
Chapter 4 A Story From the Past  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

In the cargo bay of Lothor's ship everyone was busy. Zurgane, Motodrone, and Beevil were busy building the zords. Choobo, Vexacus, and a large group of Kalzks were helping them with construction. In another room Lothor, Marah, Kapri, and Shimazu were practicing zord piloting with a zord simulator the building crew a created. After a few long hours of work it was lunch time. Everyone gathered into a large cafeteria in the ship. They all grabbed food and sat down.  
"Hey uncle what's the deal with you and Kanoi?" Asked Kapri.  
"Yes I'm also curious about your history." Said Shimazu.  
"Alright I will tell you." Said Lothor.  
He took a deep breath and started talking.  
"Kanoi is my twin brother." He said.  
Everyone gasped. Lothor continued on.  
"It was about 1985 me and Kanoi were students of Wind Ninja Academy. There we met a young beautiful women named Miko. She had a powerful artifact known as Samurai amulet. Kanoi was tempted by this power and managed to corrupt Miko with his influence. They tried to secretly take over the academy but I exposed them. Our Sensei expelled them from the academy. They went into the mountains vowing revenge. A few years latter I went on a mission into the stars to seek intelligent life forms and make peace between them and our race. I was successful. I even got married to one human from another planet and became Marah and Kapri's uncle. Meanwhile Kanoi and Miko had been very busy they had a son named Cameron who you might know better as the Green Samurai Ranger. Miko died a few years latter of natural causes. Kanoi decided to start his own academy of evil ninjas. I returned to earth and introduced the aliens to the humans and make peace between both them. Everybody loved me and said I should run for mayor so I did. I herd about Kanoi and what he was doing. I went up to his academy trying talk sense into him and make him stop his evil ways. He would not listen and he attacked me with a energy blast. I quickly raised an barrier to defend my self. The blast bounced back at Kanoi and hit him. But instead of destroying him it turned him into a tiny guinea pig. It seems my barrier had some kind of weird effect on Kanoi's energy blast making the energy into something else. I then told all the evil ninjas that evil was wrong. I guess after they saw Kanoi defeated they believed me. Kanoi escaped saying he will gather a mighty force and destroy everything. He and Cameron crated the evil rangers. Then we defeated them." He said.  
Everyone took the words in.  
"I sometimes wonder if I've could have done something differently to prevent all this evil from happening." Said Lothor.  
"Don't be like that uncle." Said Marah.  
"Yeah you've done so much good over the years." Said Kapri.  
Everyone else was cheering Lothor on. Telling him how good he was.  
"Thank you all. For your kind words." Said Lothor. "Now lets get back to work we have a city to save!" He shouted.  
Everybody ate then went back to work.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Designs and Battle Data

Counter Attack  
Chapter 5 Designs and Battle Data  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

The zord builders were hard at work. It had already been 4 days and they had finished all the exoskeletons on the zords. Now they were placing armor on them and battle data into them. Zurgane, Motodrone, and Beevil were all taping onto computers. They were working on armor designs and battle data. They had four deigns and battle data ready. The zord Lothor would use would look like a massive samurai warrior with insect features and a cape. The zord Kapri would use looked like a feminine purple robot with blades. The zord Marah would use looked like a giant pink version of Beevil. The zord Shimazu would pilot looked like a giant blue man bat. Motodrone and Beevil admire the designs and the battle data. They noticed that Zurgane was still working on his zord design and data. He seemed tense.  
"What's wrong Zurgane?" Asked Beevil.  
"I've typed three different designs with different battle data and according to the computer simulation none of them were a match for the enemies zords." Said Zurgane.  
"Just relax will help you get through this." Said Motodrone.  
The all focused on the computer screens they studied data collected from watching footage of the enemies zords attack the city a few days ago. After much studying they came up with a brilliant design and idea for Zurgane's zord. They went to work and developed plans to creat a hyper zord. This zord would have all the battle data on the evil zords and know how to best defend and counter them.  
"Thanks guys I've couldn't have done it without your help." Said Zurgane.  
"Hey were all on the same team here." Said Beevil.  
"We watch out for our own." Said Motodrone.  
They all high five one another.  
"Let's start adding the armor now and insert the battle data." Said Zurgane.  
They nodded and all went back to work.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Zord Battle

Counter Attack  
Chapter 6 Zord Battle  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

The deadline was about up. The zords were ready. The team loaded up in their zords. Lothor loaded up in his Lothorzord, Kapri loaded up in her Kaprizord, Marah loaded up in her Marahzord, Shimazu loaded up in his Shimazuzord and Zurgane loaded up in his Hyper Zurganezord.  
"Alright team lets go out there and defend our city!" Declared Lothor.  
Everyone shouted a battle cry as the hanger bay opened up and the zords marched out.  
In the city the evil zords showed up. The Samurai Star Megazord made a couple of copies of itself. The Thunder Megazord and Storm Megazord stood side by side. A slot opened up in the Hurricane Megazord and a projector poked out. A giant holographic image of Kanoi appeared.  
"It seems you have not released my rangers. You will now suffer my wrath!" Said Kanoi as he signaled his other zords to begin attacking the city.  
"Not so fast!" Shouted a voice.  
Kanoi and his zords turned to the sound of the voice. They saw Lothor and his zords march up.  
"We will not allow you to harm this city." Said Lothor.  
"We'll if it isn't my brother and he has his own little team of zords. Isn't that cute. I'm going to enjoy destroying you and your beloved city." Said Kanoi.  
"Stop this now brother and surrender." Said Lothor.  
"Never!" Shouted Kanoi as the holographic image disappeared.  
The zords charged one another. The Lothorzord charged the Storm Megazord, the Hyper Zurganezord went after the Thunder Megazord, the Kaprizord, the Marahzord, and the Shimazzord charged after the Samurai Star Megazord and it's two clones.

The Kaprizord and one of the clones circled one another. They locked blades. The clone took a swipe at the Kaprizord with one of it's blade. She ducked the blade and hit her opponent with an upward slash. The clone staggered back but the Kaprizord moved in close and delivered a downward slash to the clone. The clone sparked, fell over and exploded into a ball of energy.

The Marahzord and the other clone faced each other. The clone charged forward with it's blade and swiped. The Marahzord did a backflip to avoid the attack. It dodged the attack ran forward and jumped to deliver a powerful kick to the clone's chest. The clone flew back and landed in a heap. It staggered to it feet, but the Marahzord ran forward and delivered a couple of punches to it's head. The clone staggered under the onslaught of punches. The Marahzord gathered power into one of it's fist and punched the clone. The clone sparked, fell to the ground and exploded.

The Shimazzord faced off with the real Samurai Star Megazord. The evil zord flew into the air and started firing energy blast. The Shimazzord dodged the blast and soared up into the air and tackled his opponent. Both zords crashed into the bay. They stood up and faced each other. The Samurai charged forward with it's blade Shimazzord waited for the last moment and dodged the blade. He got behind he Samurai and struck it from behind. The Samurai staggered back and turned to face his opponent only to receive a blow to the face. The Samurai staggered back. It decided to retreat. It ran away from it's opponent.

The Hyper Zurganezord and the Thunder Megazord faced off. Both zords fist collided with one another. Thunder threw a punch, but the Zurganezord was ready for it. He caught the punch and launched an uppercut into his opponent's face. Thunder staggered back and pulled out a sword. The Zurganezord pulled out it's own sword and faced his opponent. Thunder swiped downwards with it's sword. The Zurganezord blocked the blow and swiped back at his opponent. Thunder backed away from the blow and charged forward with a sideways slash. The Zurganezord blocked the blow, shoved his opponent back, and stabbed Thunder in the shoulder. Thunder staggered back, grasping it's shoulder and retreated.  
The Lothorzord and the Storm Megazord drew their blades and faced one another. Storm slashed with it's sword, but the Lothorzord blocked it. Storm threw a punch into it's opponent's chest. Lothorzord staggered away and turned it's back to Storm. Storm thrusted it's sword at the Lothorzord. There was a loud ripping sound as the sword tore threw Lothorzord's cape. There was nothing on the other side of the cape! Storm turned it's head around in confusion wondering where it's opponent was. The Lothorzord appeared to the right of Storm and slashed it's side. Storm slashed sideways at the Lothorzord, but the zord ducked underneath the blow and slashed the chest of Storm. Storm slashed downwards at it's enemy. The Lothorzord dodged out of the way and punched Storm in the face. Storm staggered away and retreated from his opponent.

Things were looking up for Lothor and his team. The evil zords were on the run. But deep in his evil lair Kanoi was planning a strategy to try and win the battle.

To be continue.


	7. Chapter 7 Hurricane

Counter Attack  
Chapter 7 Hurricane  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

In his lair Kanoi watched in shock as his each of his zords lost their battles. The two Samurai Star Megazord clones had been destroyed and now his three remaining zords were on the run and on the defensive. He had to turn this battle around somehow.  
"Cyber Dustin! Our forces are losing! We need to turn the tide of this battle around!" He shouted.  
"We'll theres one thing I can think of that can work." Said Cyber Dustin.  
"What." Said Kanoi.  
"I will combine the three remaining zords to form one super zord. I call it the Hurricane Megazord." Explained Cyber Dustin.  
"Do it!" Ordered Kanoi.  
Cyber Dustin typed some commands into the computer.  
It the city the evil zords had regrouped. They then received the command and started combining. They flew apart and started attaching themselves to one another, until they finally finished. There was now one massive zord in the place of the three zords. Lothor and the rest of his team stared in shock and awe at the towering new zord. The Kaprizord charged forward and the Shimazzord flew into the air at the Hurricane. The Kaprizord slashed at the Hurricane. The Hurricane blocked the slash, grabbed the Kaprizord by the arm, and hurled her into the sky. The Kaprizord flew into the sky and crashed into the flying Shimazzord. They crashed into the ground in a heap. The Hyper Zurganezord and the Marahazord charged together as one at Hurricane. The Hurricane calmly lifted it's arms and fired a huge burst of wend at the onrushing zords sending them flying and crashing to the ground. The Lothorzord charged forward with it's sword and slashed Hurricane. Hurricane staggered back. The Lothorzord slashed again but this time Hurricane caught the blade and punched the Lothorzord in the face. The Lothorzord went flying. The Lothorzord staggered to it's feet the rest of his team joining him.  
"We must work together. I have a plan to win but I need you guys to hold down Hurricane for a little bit." Said Lothor.  
The rest of the team nodded and charged forward. The Kaprizord and Shimazzord leapt into the air. Hurricane followed their ascent and got ready to fire it's cannons. The Hyper Zurganezord and the Marahzord charged forward and attacked the distracted Hurricane. They punched it's chest and grabbed it's legs. Hurricane looked at it's two assailants and prepared to fire at them. The Kaprizord and the Shimazzord leaped down and attacked the Hurricane from behind with slashes and grabbed it's arms. So there Hurricane stood with a zord on each of it's arms and each of it's legs. Hurricane was trapped. The Lothorzord stepped up holding it's sword charged with energy.  
"Super Space Ninja Slicer!" Shouted Lothor as he sliced Hurricane in half down the middle!  
The team dropped the two halves of the destroyed zord. It spark and exploded. Lothor and his team had won! But there was still one more thing left to do. Lothor made a call back to his ship.  
"Motodrone Beevil were you able to trace the control signal of the evil zords back to their base?" Asked Lothor.  
"Yes sir." Said Motodrone.  
"Will send you the quadrants." Said Beevil.  
"Thank you." Said Lothor.  
It was time to stop his brother and put an end to this.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Arrest

Counter Attack  
Chapter 8 Arrest  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

Lothor and his team went back to the ship to drop off there zords. Beevil gave them the quadrants and they traveled to them. A few hours latter they were in front of some large mountains. They were going to the lair of Kanoi. In his lair Kanoi was furious.  
"I can't believe this! Again my brother and his forces ruin my plans! I was so close to winning!" Screamed Kanoi.  
Cyber Dustin was by his side trying to calm him down.  
"Please sir calm down. Remember your high blood pressure. Just take a deep breath will get them next time." Said Cyber Dustin.  
Kanoi took a deep breath and calmed down.  
"Your right. Will get them next time." He said.  
An alarm went off.  
"What's going on?" Said Kanoi.  
Cyber Dustin looked at the computer.  
"It appears your brother and his forces have found their way to our lair." He said.  
"What?!" Shouted Kanoi.  
A wall behind them exploded and in walked Lothor and his forces.  
"Your under arrest brother." Said Lothor.  
"I will destroy you!" Screamed Kanoi as he leaped into the air at Lothor.  
"Space Sphere Seal!" Shouted Lothor as he shot some energy at Kanoi.  
A glowing ball of energy surrounded Kanoi then solidify and dropped to the ground. Kanoi was in a round clear ball it looked like a hamster ball.  
"Noooo! Curse you!" Screamed Kanoi as he threw punches and kicks at his prison.  
His blows didn't even leave a dent.  
"Cyber Dustin do something!" Ordered Kanoi.  
"I'm sorry sir but we have lost." Said Cyber Dustin. "I surrender. You can take me in." He said to Lothor and his forces.  
Lothor and his army starred at Cyber Dustin.  
"For someone whose supposed to duplicate of an evil ranger, your awfully polite and comparative." Said Lothor.  
"Thank you." Said Cyber Dustin.  
"It would be a shame to lock away someone with your talents. How about we put you to work for the city. It would be like community service." Said Lothor.  
"I would like that." Said Cyber Dustin.  
They shock hands.  
They left the lair. Kanoi was released from his sphere and thrown into a cell.  
"I will have my revenge brother!" Shouted Kanoi.  
Lothor shot some energy of at Kanoi and turned him back into his human form. Kanoi starred down at his body in confusion.  
"Why did you turn me back?" He asked.  
"Because your my brother and I care for you." Said Lothor. "Besides any longer in that form and would have started treating you as some kind of pet." He said as he left the room leaving his brother to think.  
Lothor joined the rest of his team in a huge celebration. They celebrate their victory over evil and cheered for a bright future.

The End.


End file.
